Four Seasons
by Raggamaninof
Summary: A long time ago the world was divided into four kinds of people. The Aristocrats, the Vikings, the Barbaric, and the Magicians. When the heirs of each kingdom are forced to marry, they will realize that now more than every they will have to follow their hearts. How To Train Your Dragon/Rise Of The Guardians/Brave/Tangled crossover! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE FANTASTIC MOVIES!
1. Chapter 1

The night was fresh and smelled of newly opened flowers. The aroma hovered over the lime green fields of Scotland where princess Merida stood tall like a soldier, her blazing red hair almost glimmering in the moonlight like wild fire. Her brilliant blue eyes were wide open and full of anger. Her body stood tall but her heart was crumpled. She held her beautiful bow that her father had given her as a young girl in her right hand. The memories of that day would never leave her and that bow was the token that represented that. The strong family she loved. But today was a different day; today was a day she dreaded. She looked down at the letter they had received just that evening. She had snatched it from her mother as she ran away from the castle with tears running down her bright pink cheeks. She could still hear the conversation loud and clear in her head,

"Merida! Give that back tu meh right this instant!" Her mother's strong voice ringing inside her ears,

"Mum! What is this?" she had demanded. She had heard her mother speaking to her father about how they had finaly received the good news from the island of Berk and that everything was going perfectly… but Merida knew something was up with her. She read through the first couple sentences of the letter and her eyes widened in terror. "Ya want me tu get married?" Merida yelled in shock. "Tu some boy frum the island of Berk? I thought they were all just a bunch o vikin's up there!" Merida's mother collected herself and put together all the patience she had developed over the years.

"Listen Merida, I don't want yu to react the wrong way now," She was saying,

"How can I not mum? Ya didn't even tell me!" Merida screeched,

"Merida! It's time you start putting the family ahead of yur self." Her mother finaly stated. Merida was stopped by this comment,

"Wad'ya mean the famileh ahead of ma' self?" She asked nervously. Her mother sighed and placed a finger on her forehead as if trying to think straight,

"The Vikings are a powerful kingdom now. They have been growin' and the moment I sent out the letter of yur marriage they were the first to answer." She said slowly, "Merida, this is a fantastic opportunity!" She finished saying. Merida felt her eyes burning and her thoughts clattering her mind.

"Mum," she said in a soft voice,

"Merida?" Her mother asked quickly,

"How could ya!" She screamed as she burst out of the doors of the castle. She ran down the steps and towards the stables. Her hands stung as she quickly ripped the latch off the door and let Angus out. His black coating was shining in the moonlight and before he could even realize what was happening she kicked one of her legs over him and got on his sattle.

"Angus, go!" She yelled. Angus neighed loudly and started galloping out of the castle at full speed. That was what took them to where they were now, in the middle of her favorite field looking up at the sky.

"It's not fair, Angus, I'm not ready," Merida said while hiding her face in her hands. "I don't want to live ma life tied to a man! Very less a stinky Vikin! They can't even shot a target a foot from em'!" She retorted. Angus didn't reply but merely looked at her with a sad face, he knew when his beloved master became sad and it pained him to see her like that whatever be the reason. Merida sighed and sat down next to her horse,

"I don't know what to do Angus," she whispered silently. She sat back on the horse's side and closed her eyes. She drifted to sleep before she knew it.

…

"Hiccup ma boy! I was just looking for ya," Stoick the Vast said in his thundering voice. Hiccup, who was now covered in black ashes because of a little miscalculation of Toothless's fire bursts, looked up at his dad in a bit of a confused manner. His light brown hair fell about an inch over his shoulders and his small body was slightly toned from years of training with his dragon Toothless.

"You were looking for me? What for, is there a problem with the dragons?" Hiccup asked worriedly. His father and he had a much better relationship after the fight against the Red Death but even so they knew they were completely different people. They loved each other greatly in their own way but sometimes father and son quality time was just hard to create. Usually Stoick would never try find his son unless there was very bad or good news. Hiccup hadn't noticed anything good today so his stomach prepared for something terrible.

"Ahaha, not at all ma boy! Sit down, you and me are going to talk a bit," He said as he patted a small bench with his huge meaty hand. Hiccup cocked an eyebrow up and slowly approached his father. He sat down hesitantly and looked up at the giant man next to him,

"Um, so, what do you want to talk about dad?" he asked. Stoick smiled and didn't waste a single moment of his time,

"Hiccup, how are things with Astrid?" he asked. His expression changed a bit when he mentioned her names. Hiccup winced,

"Dad, we went through this," Hiccup said with a sigh,

"I know son but I would really like to kno where she stands in your life," he said with a very serious face. Hiccup gave him a confused look, since when did his father talk about such deep subjects?

"Well, she and I are just friends now. It didn't really work out and we decided to see other people." Hiccup said calmly. His heart still ached a bit at the thought of the beautiful and strong Viking girl that had stolen his heart. He swallowed hard. Stoick patted his son on his scrawny little shoulder,

"I know it's hard to talk about son," he said in an understanding voice. Hiccup was even more confused now, was this man even his father? There had to be a catch… "But I have good news for you; I received a letter today from one of the islands of the south." Hiccup's eyes widened,

"Really, you mean the southern royal islands? Which ones? The aristocrats or the clans?" Hiccup asked curiously. Stoick smiled widely,

"Ah, not the stinky aristocrats, those shiny sissy girls with too much make up that bathe every day are only good to steal from!" He said with laughter,

"I bathe every day," Hiccup half whispered.

"But anyway, I got a letter from the clans. The most powerful one to be exact, I got a letter from Scotland!" Stoick the Vast answered. Hiccup could hear the excitement in his voice.

"What did they say?" Hiccup asked, actually very interested in the subject,

"Well, they are looking for a young and strong heir with abilities beyond normal," Stoick recited by heart. Hiccup suddenly understood, his heart skipped a beat,

"Dad… you didn't sign me up for some really dangerous championship or anything like that right?" Hiccup asked nervously. Stoick laughed hard and loud,

"No my boy, the reason they want a boy like that is because the princess Merida has turned eighteen last month!" He said with a big smile. Hiccup stopped for a moment,

"… So did a dragon kidnap her or something?" Hiccup asked with a hint of sarcasm which his father completely missed,

"Not at all, that young girl is fierce like her ancestors. But she is a woman, and no woman can rule a kingdom without a man," Stoick said. Hiccup froze, _oh no… I see where this is going… _"They were requesting that we sent forward our best warrior or heir to present to princess Merida," _No dad don't do this please… _"And I decided to write your name and send it right back!" Hiccup's jaw dropped right open.

"You what?" He asked, dumbfounded by the whole situation.

"I sent your name and today the message came back and I have fantastic news for you Hiccup!" He said. His voice was become louder and more excited, almost as if he couldn't contain the news anymore. Hiccup on the other hand was feeling light-headed and thought how good an idea it was for him to sit down before this news.

"Oh Gods don't tell me I'm…"

"You're getting married Hiccup!" Stoick boasted interrupting his son in mid sentence. Hiccup felt like getting eaten by the earth there and then. It had been just a month since Astrid broke up with him. A MONTH. There was no way he was over her and now he was getting married. Hiccup ran his hand through his chestnut hair and his emerald green eyes started searching the room as if to find an answer to stop this all.

"That… this is… I can't…" Hiccup couldn't find words to describe how he was feeling.

"Well that's the news boy; I won't bug ya no more but remember. The wedding is in two months." His father said with a smiling voice. He bumped his son on the shoulder with a huge fist that almost knocked him out unconscious before stomping (unintentionally) out of the door with his chest full of happiness and pride. Hiccup was literally starting to hyperventilate.

"Tooth… Toothless!" Was the first thing that came to his mind. In less than ten seconds the black dragon had entered the room and was at his side staring at him with yellowish green eyes. Hiccup looked at his dragon and felt as his eyes started to burn,

"I couldn't even tell him what I thought," he said with a cracking voice, "He never listens! It's been a whole year since the Red Death and he still can't listen to me! I haven't even seen this girl, I'm not even over Astrid and this… this is so unfair!" Hiccup yelled at no one in particular. He covered his face with his hands and felt the tears rush out. Toothless still had his innocent face on and he opened his right wing to wrap his friend in it. It was his way of comforting him.

"Thanks bud… I just need… some time to think," He finaly said. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third stood up from the bench and made his way to his room with his dragon next to him. The moment he touched his bed the last thing he did was think, instead he entered a deep slumber that slipped him away from the problems that still tortured his thoughts. _Maybe_, he thought, _maybe if I sleep, then maybe tomorrow everything will be gone…_ But even he knew that wasn't true.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Frost sat silently at the top of his tower. His blue hoodie over his face and his long wooden staff placed on his shoulder. His porcelain white feet sat on the railing of the balcony and his freezing blue eyes looked up at the moon. His thoughts were disturbed and the carefree smile that he always had was no longer on his face. So much had happened in the last 24 hours that it almost seemed like a dream to him. The day had begun in such a wonderful mater. He had jumped off the balcony and into the blue sky. His job as the winter guardian was to bring the cold snow and fun to the whole kingdom. He was the only winter Guardian, the only seasonal Guardian to be exact.

His father, North, was the Guardian of wonder and he was married to the wonderful Mary Clause. They had met a long time ago when the kingdom was merely a village but they used their magic to help all the people grow and be happy. The moon rewarded them with the gift of immortality and also with three beautiful children: two boy twins and an two girls. The boys were quite curious looking. Even though they looked exactly the same, one of them got his father's blue eyes and half a gene of albinism, making his hair paper white. His skin was also incredibly pale like porcelain. The other boy was different though, he had his mother's chestnut brown hair and eyes with slightly sun toasted skin. The old couple named the white haired boy Jack Frost and the chestnut haired boy Jackson Overland Clause. Then there was the older baby girl who was truly a sight to behold. She had black hair traced with golden and green strands and had big purple eyes. Her skin was a dark cinnamon color and as soon as she was born the moon made her the Guardian of memories. Small fairy wings unfolded from her back and soon she was buzzing throughout the whole palace. The second girl was just like Jackson. Her name was Emma and she was the youngest of the family. Her older brothers were extremely over protective of her and ever since Jack was given his winter powers it was even more so. Jackson and Emma on the other hand had not developed any abilities yet. North and Mary feared perhaps their children would never become Guardians of any type. Not that it bothered him but the fact that only Emma and Jackson were immortal did. He couldn't imagine going through the pain with his family seeing their son and daughter grow older than their siblings and then older than himself. Then when their bodies couldn't continue growing they would die and only the moon knew how he would ever manage such pain. Jackson was well aware of his state and feared it the same or worse than his father. He knew Jack would stop growing when he hit 18 and so would Tooth. What if he kept going? What if they both turned 18 and he didn't stop? The thought tormented him day and night. Emma on the other hand had not noticed this and the family wanted to keep it that way.

The Clause family had two friends they had all their life. One of them was E. Aster Bunnymund. He was a tall handsome looking young man with long dark blue hair that fell to his hip. He had been adopted by the family when he was merely 16 and the children were 10. After almost giving his life to save Jackson from falling into a giant hole in the middle of the forest the moon made him a Guardian. The Guardian of hope would be his title. He had grown out bunny ears and a bunny tail. This became quite the object of ridicule for the children but they stopped after a while. Specialy since Bunnymund could turn into a giant rabbit Emma and Jackson had become quite close to Bunny, more than Jack and Tooth, and they seemed to follow him everywhere. Now Bunnymund was stuck in 21 and the kids were still 17 and growing but even so they seemed to go anywhere with him. The boys were 17 and Emma was 13, Tooth was 19 and stuck there and North and Mary… well, they stopped counting a long time ago.

The second friend was Sanderson Mansnoozie. He was a small man who made sure to go to all the children of the village and read them stories to help them sleep. He also made dream catchers and helped them all sleep. The moon made him the Guardian of dreams but nobody really knew where he came from. Some said he fell from the starry sky one night and went to the village but nobody is old enough to remember. Sanderson had the ability to make sand that could make people go to sleep. It was a beautiful golden color and he could create animals and objects from that sand. He floated around and always went to visit the kids with presents at hand. Jack loved his life and even though the preoccupation of his siblings worried him sometimes he was happy. Today was different though. North had decided that the oldest heir should get married. They sent a message to the Aristocrats and asked of their heir. She was a young lady named Rapunzel with powers of her own which greatly pleased the Clause parents. But of course Tooth couldn't marry a woman, so the next in line was Jack. Jack was angry; he didn't want to have his life decided for him. As much as his parents tried to explain how it was a great chance to combine the kingdoms he didn't care and stormed out and flew to his tower. He sat there thinking hard and played with the snow globe his father had given him in his baby years. He threw it in the air and caught it repetitively and finaly sighed and closed his eyes. A knock was heard at the door,

"Who is it…?" Jack asked in a tired tone. There was a silence before a voice exactly like his spoke from behind the door.

"Your conscience," his brother whispered from the other side of the white door. Jack would have chuckled if he wasn't having such a horrible day. He sighed before he stood up and jumped over to the door. His light body could be as graceful in the air like cold winter air. He slowly and carefully landed in front of the beautifully decorated door covered in frost like patterns.

"What are you doing here," he said in an annoyed tone. His brother knew that deep inside he really wasn't annoyed, he was confused and angry.

"Cut the crap and let me in," Jackson said in a tired voice. Jack sighed and let the weight of his hand fall on the silver handle and unlocked the door. "And finaly the boy let's me in," Jackson said with a sarcastic tone. His dark brown hair stood up exactly like Jack's and his crooked smile was perfectly the same. Except today Jack wasn't smiling like his brother.

"This isn't laughing matter Jackson," he said in an annoyed tone. His brother smiled but it almost looked like an empathetic one.

"Jack," he began,

"What, are you here to tell me I should also try to be the honor of the family?" Jack cut him off before he could even finish his sentence.

"Jack," his brother tried again,

"Because I don't want to hear it, dad did enough by explaining it to me a thousand times. I know I'm being a selfish bastard and I know I should know better but you know what? I don't and nothing is going to change that," his voice was rising now,

"Jack!" Jackson finaly yelled. Jack whirled around and pointed his staff directly to his brother's neck,

"I am not getting married!" he finaly yelled. His eyes were dark blue and hazy with anger. His white hands were tightening with rage and his breath was uneven. It took him a minute before his thoughts cleared and he realized what he was doing. Jackson had his eyes wide open with fear and he was pretty much holding his breath in as the magical weapon hovered over his Adams Apple. Jack was holding his staff against the living neck of his brother. The only person he was truly afraid of losing. He quickly pulled his staff back and threw it to the ground.

"Oh my god," he whispered, "Oh my god what am I doing I am so, so sorry Jackson." He sat down on his bed slowly and hid his face in his cold porcelain hands. He could feel the frustration accumulating. How could he? How could he try to kill his brother? He felt his stomach sink at the thought of his brother lying lifeless on the floor with ice around his throat, keeping it from letting any oxygen in or out. He felt a sob escape his mouth and quickly tried to muffle it with little success before he felt warm arms around him holding him close to a warm beating chest.

"Jack," his brother tried for a final time. "I don't want you to get married like this. It's unfair and it's the last thing I want you to go through, spending eternity with someone you don't want to be with is a fate you don't deserve." Jack had pulled his face out of his hands and embraced his brother tightly.

"But I don't know what to do! I haven't even seen this girl and knowing how the Aristocrats are who knows how she looks!" Jack answered hastily. "I know how some of those families are, they have curses and enchantments. She might be beautiful on the surface but who knows what kind of horrible stuck up attitude she has or is her beauty is just a spell!"

"Hey, hey, relax," Jackson said as he patted his brother's back, "Listen, I've heard about this princess and I have been told she is incredibly sweet and very pretty. I know she has a spell though so you just have to ask her what it's about. We have magic on our side too! We can make sure she is telling the truth and that way if she is lying then we can pull the whole thing off!" Jackson said with an excited voice. Jack was slowly calming down at the voice of his brother, it was almost as if his conscience was really speaking to him and soothing his tormented mind.

"You think?" he said with a curious tone. Jackson laughed,

"Of course, and hey, don't be so sad about it. I mean, what if she really does end up being an awesome girl? You never know," Jackson added. "And if anything, if it doesn't work out and you hate her I promise you man I will bail you out of this situation in no time. We look exactly alike! We can pull of some kind of trick if needed," he said with a mischievous smile and pulling away from Jack to face him. Jack gave his brother the exact same smile and laughed,

"I guess, so what's the plan?" he said.

"The plan, my friend," Jackson began as he stood up and pulled his brother into a dance, "Is that you go and meet Mrs. Aristocrat and find out if you're into her or not. After that if you are then I am going to dress up in a beautiful white tuxedo and then I'll be your best man at your wedding. But I warn you if she sees my beautiful chocolate hair and falls in love with me at first sight in my fantastic tuxedo it is not my fault." He said as he twirled Jack into the air. Jack laughed and pulled his brother up so he was standing on his feet and floating with him over the glass-blue floor.

"And what if it ends up this chick is the most pathetic and horrible result of one of those crazy Aristocrats that have incest and I can't stand staring at her before barfing? Or she's a bitch of course," Jack said laughing. Jackson narrowed his eyes with a mischievous smile,

"Then we are going all prison break and get you the hell out of here. I'll marry her and she will think I am you as you get as far as possible from here to buy us some time. We wait until they pull of the deal and you come right back. Also if it takes too long I'll run away too. That way you don't get all the fun of being a fugitive," he explained simply. Jack laughed at that and hugged his brother tightly.

"I really have no idea what I would do without you," Jack mumbled. His brother returned the hug and they stood hovering in the air until a knock on the door interrupted them. Jack set his brother on the ground and lightly glided towards the door.

"Who is it?" He asked in a weary tone.

"The Easter Bunny," a husky voice answered. Jack rolled his eyes and Jackson's smile faded,

"Bunnymund," Jackson said with a sarcastic smile as his brother opened the door to the tall and lean young man with dark blue hair. It was silky smooth and straight all the way down to his hips even though it was tied in a loose ponytail. His bright green eyes were the color of newly born plants in spring and he had various tribal like tattoos all over his body including his toned arms and his forehead. His skin was tanned and it was almost preposterous to think that such a handsome man was truly a seven foot Easter Bunny that could transform with a simple tap of his feet.

"I decided to come and check up on ya mate," he said with a thick Australian accent. Jack chuckled and motioned him to come in.

"If you're here to cheer me up, you're late," Jack said with a smile. Bunnymund gave Jackson a teasing smile and winked at him. Jackson scratched the back of his head in a way that was almost genetic between the children and their father because of how similar it was but his eyes were still on Bunnymund. Jack sighed when he noticed the tense situation. Jackson and Bunny had a difficult relationship. Bunny had always been Jackson's role model; since he had arrived to the family Jackson seemed to naturally adore the Easter Spirit. But after Jackson had turned 16 something went wrong and the admiration towards Bunny turned into bitterness. The tension that would appear in a room when they were together was felt by even Emma.

"A brother's gotta do what a brother's gotta do," he said simply and letting his arms fall to his sides. Bunnymund walked over to a chair and sat down, crossing his legs.

"I figured," he said. "So tell me boys, what's your final decision?" Jack looked at Jackson and they both exchanged their mischievous smiles. Bunny frowned,

"Oh no, I know that smile a bit too well." He said in a sarcastic tone. "What are you two up to."

"Nothing, just our own business," Jackson said as he walked over and placed his arm around his brother's shoulders,

"Yeah, don't worry, it's not like it's anything potentially dangerous like that," Jack answered as he mirrored his brother's movements. Bunny sighed,

"I don't like where this is going mates, but I just hope you don't make a mess outta it," he admitted as he stood from his chair and started to leave. The brothers smiled once more as Bunny gave them a last hard look from the door,

"We won't," they said simultaneously. Bunnymund didn't believe a word they said.

…

Having the longest hair in the world could be considered a disadvantage at many degrees. Starting off perhaps by the fact that you could easily find yourself trapped if you walked around the house too much and your hair caught onto something. You would then have to be forced to trace your steps all the way back and find exactly where your hair decided to grab onto. There was also the fact that you had to comb your hair constantly unless you wanted some kind of creature living in it. Then there were also the creatures that constantly wanted to live in your hair and you had to get rid of. But those were worries that Rapunzel stopped taking into account the day she was blessed with magical golden hair. It was long and luscious and she had already learned how to use it as a weapon and aid. It truly was helpful in many occasions and she loved playing through the castle with her golden locks falling from every balcony and staircase like a waterfall of liquid gold. She had grown up to become a strong and intelligent princess.

All had gone well for the young princess. She had a wonderful future laid out in front of her full of decisions to be made, things to learn and people to meet. There were not boundaries for her curiosity and her energy. Well, actually there was. It was the front door of her house. She could still remember the first time she stepped out of her home. The horrible things that had happened would forever be in her mind and haunt her. She would try not to think about that and she would always find a book to entertain her, a person visiting her family to meet or a plant growing outside her window to analyze. But sometimes the memories were too strong and she would curl up in her bed and feel the tears run down her cheeks. How it hurt her every time and made a hole in her stomach. One morning after one of her sad nights she felt the sun warming up her face and her green eyes cracked open. She rubbed them and yawned before rolling over in her bed and cuddling with one of her pink pillows. Pascal, her green little chameleon, climbed up the side of the bed and onto her shoulder.

"Just five more minutes, Pascal," she groaned as she tightened her grip on her pillow and buried her face into it.

"If it were just five then I would let you," a deep and familiar voice said. Rapunzel froze and then sat up startled with a sharp movement. Her eyes scanned her room quickly as her heart started beating faster. Her mind suddenly registered the figure sitting at the foot of her bed with his legs elegantly crossed. She sighed with relief, it was her father.

"Father, don't startle me like that!" she said with a chuckle. He smiled at her warmly,

"I try not to but sometimes it takes a little shake to bring your head out of the clouds honey," he said lovingly. "How did you sleep?" Rapunzel smiled and stretched out while yawning,

"I slept amazingly, how about you?" she asked. Her father nodded,

"Quite well actually, but kings don't get to sleep in like princesses." He said chuckling. Rapunzel smiled, "Speaking of which, that is part of the reason I'm here," His expression then changed to a more serious one. Rapunzel sat up properly and paid her full attention to her father. "I believe it is time for that status to change." He finished. Rapunzel thought of those words for a moment. Her green eyes analyzing the situation carefully as she took into account all the details of past conversations.

"You want me to get married?" she asked with a shaky voice. Her father slowly nodded his head. He loved how quick his daughter was at understanding things, at least when she was focused and not thinking about other things meaninglessly. "To who," she asked. Her father took a deep breath,

"The prince of the Guardians Islands," he said. "Jack Frost,"

Rapunzel's eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open. Jack Frost, she was going to marry the actual Jack Frost.

"Rapunzel, I understand it's hard to embrace the thought but believe me he is a good boy and we have…"

"Yes…" Rapunzel whispered. Her father stopped in mid sentence,

"What did you say dear?" he asked,

"Yes," she said again yet louder, "Yes, yes yes yes yes yes!" She started yelling as she jumped out of bed and into her father's arms. "I would love to marry him! Thank you so much dad! Thank you!" Her father laughed, relieved that his daughter was taking it all so well.

"Are you happy about this?" he asked with a surprised tone,

"I absolutely love it! Oh father I could never thank you more for this!" she said. Her father hugged her and stood up from her bed,

"I am so happy you are alright with this, the wedding is in two months but we will meet with the family in a week," he said,

"I will be more than ready father," she said with a smile.

"See you later love," he whispered. He walked out of the room with his majestic walk that sealed his figure as a king. Rapunzel waited patiently until her father had left the house where she lived to jump up and scream in happiness. Pascal stood on her balcony giving her a confused look. She laughed at this,

"Pascal! Don't you understand how wonderful this is? I'm getting married!" Rapunzel screamed as she ran to the balcony and looked over it to see the beautiful view of the sea. "It's all I've ever wanted!" Pascal still looked at her with a confused look, his brows furrowed together as he tried to understand his euphoric friend. "Finally Pascal," she whispered almost to herself as a salty ocean breeze combed through her golden hair, "Finally I'm leaving the house."


	3. Intermission

**Sorry for the awkward intermediate chapter:**

**Ok guys listen up! I realized that many of you have different ships and couples youre kind of cheering on and I realized that I cant really please everyone. So here is what im going to do. This story was originaly intended for HiccupxJack and MeridaxRapunzel but since I see you guys going all crazy about RapunzelxJack and HiccupxMerida I decided Im going to create a double ending story. ALL EVEN CHAPTERS ARE FROM HIJACK AND MERIPUNZEL (AKA 4,6,8,10), ALL ODD CHAPTERS ARE MERICUP AND JACKUNZEL (5,7,9,11). ALRIGHT? OK IM DOING MY BEST ILL TRY PEOPLE OK? OK!**


	4. Chapter 4 (Hijack Meripunzel)

2 weeks later

"Angus, will ya keep still fur once!" Merida hissed as she buried the giant brush deep into her horse´s messy hair. She was doing her best at sitting on him while getting the hair at the top of his head she couldn't reach standing on the ground. Angus neighed and complained once again and tried to pull away from the girl, she groaned, "Ya think I like dis? Al dis mess Im in? Ya not da only one dat has to get al plucked and cleaned!" she screamed as she attacked his hair once again. Angus neighed and started turning madly, "Angus!" Merida screeched before the horse started galloping at full speed. He halted suddenly right before a giant barrel full of water. The only thing heard from outside the stall was a scream followed by a splash.

"Fergus, looks like ye daughter es havin a hard time with de horse," Elinor told her husband in a hushed tone. King Fergus chuckled silently before the door of the castle burst open to present Merida soaked to the bone. Her wild curls hung down and stuck to her skin and her eyes gave her a look that would scare even Mordur himself.

"If ya meet yur future husband wit dat look on yer face it won't take him a second befur he sails back tu Berk!" King Ferguson said before laughing loud and mighty. Merida kept her angry stare on her father and bared her teeth,

"Ail make sure tu do it wen we meet, den," she growled under her breath as she walked towards the table in the middle of the giant room and slouched into her chair. Harris, Hubert and Hamish sat on the opposite side of her poking her vegetables and making faces at their food.

"Harris, Hubert, Hamish, if ye don't eat yer vegetables ye don't get dessert," Queen Elinor stated simply to her three boys. The boys groaned. Queen Elinor sighed and smiled at her boys,

"Ye kno what, tuday is a wonderful day and ai think ye can go straight to yer dessert. That is, if all goes well wit the vikins," she said as she winked at her daughter. Merida rolled her eyes and the boys jumped up and down in excitement as their mother pushed the sweet bread in their direction.

"Yer in e mighty gud mood today if yer letting them skip the vegetables," King Fergus said with a smile. Queen Elinor simply brushed the statement away and turned to her daughter,

"Merida dear, we have tu go getchu ready for tonight," she said standing, "Come along," Merida gave her mother a tired look and sat where she was, unmoving. "Merida," her mother stated in a stronger tone. Merida closed her eyes and let out a forced sigh before standing from the table in an angry manner and followed her mother out of the room.

"I always thought she oughta be e boy ye kno," Fergus whispered to his sons as he made sure the women were out of sight. The boys nodded and rolled their eyes.

"Mum, wai du I hav to get all dressed up if we already agreed dat aim merryin him?" Merida whined. Her mother started pulling out dresses from the closet that hadn't even been touched by her daughter since they were bought.

"Ye have to make a gud impression. This boy could be the future uf our kingdom," her mother answered. Merida slumped on the bed and blew one of her red curls out of her face.

"Alright mum, let's see watcha got for meh," She stated as she filled her chest up prepared for any tight and uncomfortable dress her mother might try squishing her into. Elinor simply smiled to herself as she finally found the dress she was looking for. She slowly turned and faced her daughter holding it as if it were some kind of treasure, which for her it was. Merida's eyes widened when she saw the red dress in her mother's hands. It was different tones of red and orange laced together with gold. It had a high waist line and the neck hole was larger as if to allow her shoulders to show but a golden strap kept them up. They were a bit puffy at the arms but then thinned out when they reached the wrists. The sleeves kept on going but they opened so that her hands could still function. The dress was long and reached beyond her feet and had a beautiful tail of golden lace. Merida couldn't take her eyes of the dress and she was almost afraid of touching something so beautiful. Her mother smiled at her reaction,

"It wus yer grandmother's," she said. Merida looked at her mom almost like a curious animal that was too scared to do anything.

"Can I try it on?" she whispered almost to herself. Her mother laughed and pushed the dress into her daughter's arms. Five minutes later Merida was looking at herself in the mirror, turning one way and another admiring the dress of her grandmother.

"I knew ye'd like it," Elinor said. Merida laughed and jumped up and down excitedly,

"I never thought I'd be this excited over e dress," she said in a little voice, "But it's not taight and I can shoot ma bow and arrow without breakin it!" Merida said with a happy tone,

"Now Merida, dontcha go tryin to break this dress, its got its years ye kno," Elinor stated, "And besides ye want to look beautiful for yer future husbend," when Merida heard those words her smile faded and she looked down at her hands. For a second she hated the dress. This was what she was going to receive her future husband in! The boy she already knew she would hate because of his guts at sending in his damn name. This dress suddenly represented the loss of her freedom. She clutched her chest and was on the verge of angry tears when arms found her. She was so angry she had not noticed her mother step in towards her and embrace her.

"Merida me child, you have nou idea how hard this is for meh," she whispered as she caressed her daughter's wild hair. "I kno how yu feel but if only ye knew how hard it is fur me to let go of yu. If it were up to meh I would let you be as ye wished but I kno this is the best for the kingdom and I kno you'll thank meh later. But it hurts to say goodbye to my baby," she said the last sentence as her voice cracked and she quickly maintained her posture. Merida held her mother close and she sighed as she remembered everything they had gone through. She had to show at least some maturity, she wasn't going to keep the night from coming anyway.

"Mum, I kno I will." She said with a smile as she looked up at her mother. Her mother wiped away a tear and smiled too,

"Tonight will be faintastic, ye just wait and see, everything is beautiful and perfect just fur you." She said. And for once Merida didn't whine about it.

…

"A couple more kilometers south and we will be on the island of Scotland chief!" One of the Vikings yelled from the front boat. Only a few dragons had come along with them aside from Toothless because they didn't know how to explain to the Scottish how they had tamed the huge animals. But they kept a confident eye on Hiccup and hope he would be able to do all the talking as he usually did. Hiccup on the other hand was practically quivering in nervousness as he sat under the tent on his boat.

"Did you see Astrid's face when she found out? She's never going to forgive me! And this girl, I don't even know if we'll get along. What if she hates me? I bet she expects me to be a huge burly Viking. I might as well say hello princess Merida; I just wanted to tell you that you're marrying the only fishbone in the whole Viking history!" Hiccup ranted on and on to Toothless. Hiss dragon just sat and stared at his rider with his big yellow eyes as he paced around the tent. The women of the village had dressed him and he was looking quite handsome. His normal vest had been replaced with a big and thick dark green wool shirt. Underneath that he had been given a brown turtle neck shirt. Over all that he had an armor made for him that covered his torso and his shoulders had special protectors with spikes on them. He had leather gloves and long green pants on which were also covered at the knees by iron. Finally his prosthetic had been cleaned and shined and his other leg had a thick and furry boot that kept him warmer than ever. Even so the only thing Hiccup could think about was the woman he had to meet and impress in a couple of kilometers.

"Hiccup!" His father's huge voice echoed through the air.

"And to sum it up here comes my dad," Hiccup mumbled to Toothless. Stoick burst through the front of the tent and almost ripped the cloth that was the "door" if so to say.

"How ye doing ma boy?" he asked with a smile on his face. Hiccup did his best and forced a smile on. Hiccup was having a hard time smiling through everything, he wondered if he was still going to be able to smile when he met the princess.

"Oh, you know, getting all manned up for the Princess. Want to make a good impression if you know what I mean," Hiccup said as he placed his skinny hands on his hips. Stoick laughed,

"Of course I do! I remember the day I meet yer mother, it's a day I'll never forget. I saw her blue eyes and in that moment I knew she was the one for me," Stoick said as he sat down near his son.

"Wait, you and mom meet through arranged marriage?" Hiccup asked raising an eyebrow. His father nodded,

"It was de first day of spring, we had just come back frum one of our battles against a horde of Monstrous Nightmares and we had managed to kill most and the rest fled off! It was precisely the same day we found out of the existence of the Night Fury!" Stoick stopped for a moment and turned to Toothless, "No offence lad, you know our position back then," he said. Toothless gave Stoick a menacing look did nothing else. "Anyway, I knew that day would be life changing for me but I never thought I would meet the woman of my life. I returned to the island after a wonderful day but at the same time I was bummed. I didn't know how to react to this woman! Dealing with dragons was easy but women? They're almost twice as frightening!" Again he turned to Toothless, "No offence lad," Toothless rolled his eyes and then nodded in agreement. Stoick then turned back to his son, "So I walked slowly to my house and saw my father standing there with his head up high and proud of his soon to marry son. I almost felt like running back to ma boat and sailing into the sea. But I kept my head up high and walked into my house covered in sweat and only the Gods know what else. But then I saw her sitting there looking at me with her blue eyes and freckles. I knew I had found my woman there and then." Stoick finished. His smile had gone from a genuinely excited one to a melancholic one. Hiccup could almost see his father's eyes shine with the temptation of tears.

"Wow," Hiccup said, his eyebrow raised as high as it could go and his mouth half open as if to demonstrate how impressed he was at how his father had just opened up to him. "I never knew, you never told me about her," Stoick took a deep breath and put an arm around his son, bringing him to his chest. Hiccup froze for a moment and looked at Toothless with a "what's going on?" look but his dragon simply did a motion similar to a shrug. Hiccup relaxed a bit and het his father embrace him,

"I just want the best future for you Hiccup, and so far you've done great in showing me what you can do. But I just want to help out as much as I can and I've got a feeling this is the right thing," Stoick said as he pulled back and looked into his son's eyes. "So let's go and show those barbarians what a true Viking is about," he said encouragingly. Hiccup didn't know what to say. He felt as if he was dreaming, was this truly his father speaking to him? He didn't know what to do but he knew one thing, if his father had spoken about his mother it meant things were really going in a good direction. He wasn't going to let his teenage feelings get in the way of that,

"Yeah, dad," Hiccup said finally as he smiled his crooked teeth, "Let's do that,"

"Scotland in view!" Gobber yelled from the front deck. Stoick stood up and suddenly his unbreakable shield was up again and Hiccup saw no emotions whatsoever on his father's face.

"Alright, we have arrived," he stated. Hiccup's smile almost fell into a frown but he did his best on keeping his positive attitude on.

"Let's see what this girl looks like," Hiccup whispered almost to himself as he followed his father out of the tent with Toothless at his side. Hiccup almost gasped when he saw the island before him. Scotland was green, but a bright green. Everything was brilliant and shining in the evening sun that was about to disappear on the horizon. The water seemed clearer and not so cold and dark as it was in Berk. Schools of fishes were swimming nearby as Hiccup looked over the side of the ship and he looked up and saw Toothless admiring the view too. It was almost like he was already planning where he was going to fly through and how.

"Relax budy, we still have to get there," Hiccup said with a hesitant smile.

"Well wadya kno, these barbarians have got it pretty good down here!" Gobber said as he pointed out the greenery of the beautiful island ahead. "It's like spring when we're barely out o' winter up in Berk!"

"Sure seems like a good place to fly dragons," Hiccup said thoughtfully.

"Can you see the dock yet?" Stoick asked.

"We believe it should be around that ledge right there!" One Viking answered him. Hiccup gulped,

"Just a couple meters buddy, remember, be cool," Hiccup whispered to Toothless. His friend rolled his eyes as if saying "look who's talking." "Hey, don't give me that look," Hiccup said indignantly.

"Hiccup, stand straight," Stoick ordered. Hiccup sucked his breath in and puffed his chest out trying to stand as tall as he physically could.

"Um dad, I was thinking, since I'm kind of short and my prosthetic isn't really that stable," Hiccup started,

"Ei, no talking bad about my handicraft while Im around!" Gobber yelled from the other side of the boat. Hiccup ignored his comment,

"Do you think I could arrive on Toothless?" He asked finally. Stoick sighed,

"You flew for 5 hours and sailed for a whole day and you waited until now to ask me that?" he said incredulously,

"I'm sorry! I was having pre-marriage nerves!" Hiccup yelled. Stoick sighed and pinched the area right between his eyes.

"Hiccup, I've done all I can. This is your moment. You do as you wish. Just try not to scare them will ya?" Stoick said.

"I know dad but the reason I was asking is because I think you should tell them about the dragons before I appear," Hiccup said. Stoick gave him a look from the corner of his eye,

"I can do that," he answered finally. Hiccup sighed in relief. A part of him was still nervous but another was incredibly thankful his father was being so open minded today. Suddenly Hiccup realized they were right under the ledge and the beach was starting to come into view. He climbed onto Toothless and made sure Toothless didn't get ready to fly or anything of that sort. Suddenly he saw it. He saw the deck covered in lights and different colored tents all lighted up beautifully. There was a whole crowd standing there. More than 100 people, which compared to the amount of Vikings almost four times the amount of people on the ships. Hiccup gulped.

"Hiccup, good luck my son," Stoick said. Hiccup puffed his chest out once more,

"Thanks dad, you too," he answered.

…

"Merida, there they come," Queen Elinor whispered under her breath, as the giant wooden ships came into view. Merida sucked her breath in and kept her head up high the way she knew her mother had taught her even though she refused to do it so much. Her stomach was twisting and flopping up and down. She was so nervous she was sure if she didn't get something to eat soon she would lose her head.

"And so dey finalleh appear," King Fergus said with a smile as he walked towards the deck. They had prepared a welcome party that covered more than half the beach and invited all the clans to welcome the Vikings. Lord Macintosh and his son Young Macintosh stood on one corner of the beach looking tall and proud even though Lord Macintosh had to constantly remind his son this wasn't time to be flirting with his admirers that blew him kisses from the tents nearby. Next to him was Lord MacGuffin with his son Young MacGuffin next to him. Then there was of course King Fergus with his family and to his left was Lord Dingwall with his son Wee Dingwall. His father had an exhausted look on his face after losing track of his son seven times that evening and finally tying a rope to him to make sure he didn't wander off in his imaginary world. Fergus walked slowly and steadily towards the arriving boats. They landed their anchors and soon walkways of wood were slid onto the deck. The first man to walk out of the ship was none less tan Stoick the Vast dressed with huge armor and showing his large biceps.

"My lord," Queen Elinor said with a gasp. The only man in the whole land with a similar body was her husband and he was the king! The Vikings truly were not ones to take lightly.

"I like em" Merida said with an excited smile. After him came Gobber and all the other Vikings. Merida was inside her tent waiting patiently, after all the lady had to wait to be asked to exit by her father when the time was right. Stoick walked up to King Fergus and for a moment it seemed like the world was stood still and silent. Nobody breathed as the two huge men looked into each other's eyes,

"Ferguson," Stoick said finally,

"Stoick," King Fergus answered, there was another long silence. Suddenly it was shattered by two deep and loud laughs that echoed through the vast land of Scotland. The two leaders laughed and finally gave each other a big hug before separating as they patted each other's arms,

"Haven't seen you since the war of the Black Sea," Stoick said,

"It's been tu long my friend, tu long indeed!" Fergus said,

"Looks like Aristocrats aren't the only thing you've been fighting." He said as he looked down at Fergus's leg,

"Oh dis? Nothin but e good memory frum de old days," he answered. They laughed once more.

"Can you understand what he's saying," one of the Vikings asked Gobber who was smiling at the scene,

"Not a word," he answered without changing his expression,

"How about you? How have de dragons ben treatin ya?" Fergus asked,

"Well you wouldn't believe me if I told you!" Stoick said, "But my son tamed the beasts! They have been our friends for over a year!" Fergus's eyes almost popped out of his head,

"What? Dragons! My goodness but wut kind of enchantment did'e use?" Fergus asked.

"I reckon you'll ask him yourself after you meet him," Stoick said with a big smile. Fergus nodded,

"Yes of course! Alright den, Merida dear! Come out tu meet yer future father in law!" Fergus called. Merida had almost forgotten she had to go out and she quickly stood up tall and proud and got ready to exit behind her mother.

"Good luck my daughter," her mother said silently,

"You too mum," she whispered. Queen Elinor opened the door of the tent and walked out with Merida right behind her. For a moment all Stoick could see was a giant mass of red hair behind Queen Elinor.

"Elinor, you look fantastic," Stoick said as he took his helmet off.

"Why thankyou Stoick, ye look quite well yerself," she said with a smile. "I'd like to present mai daughter tu ya. Stoick, meet Merida, Princess of Scotland." Queen Elinor said as she moved to expose her daughter dressed in her elegant red and orange dress. Stoick's eyes widened when he saw the young and fair creature staring up at him with ambitious eyes.

"How do ye do?" Merida said with a smile as she held her hand out. Queen Elinor rolled her eyes and Stoick laughed and shook her hand roughly.

"Quite well, but I believe I am not the man you're looking for," he said, "I want to present to you my son. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, heir of the Vikings of Berk, and his dragon Toothless!" Stoick said in a booming voice that called everyone to look. Merida looked around the huge man towards the main boat. Her eyes were fixed on it, not knowing what to expect from whoever would walk off the ship. Suddenly a huge black figure shot up from the boat and spread its wings. Merida gasped,

"It's a dragon!" she yelled. Everyone gasped and pointed and some even screamed as Toothless did twirls and swooped near their heads. Suddenly he burst out a giant ball of electric flames into the sky that exploded like a firework making everyone wow and ahh at the colors and sparks that erupted in the now dark Scottish sky. With that Toothless let himself drop through the air and he opened his wings just in time as he grazed the ground. He landed on all four and approached the royal family slowly.

"He's beautiful," Merida admired.

"Merida, be careful," Fergus called,

"Don't worry; he's practically my son's best friend. He won't touch her," Stoick said calmly. Merida stopped about two feet from Toothless and smiled at him,

"Hey there buddy, where's ye master?" she asked softly.

"That would be me," A brunnete boy said as he walked out from behind Toothless. Merida looked at him and realized how little this boy looked like his father. He was tiny and skinny and the only thing they seemed to share in common was the green eyes.

"Ye must be Hiccup," Merida said with a small smile. She put her hand out again and as she did Queen Elinor sighed and rolled her eyes to show her discomfort at her daughter presenting herself with such little formality.

"Yeah, you must be Merida," Hiccup said. They shook hands and then stepped back for a moment.

"Is he yer pet?" Merida asked,

"Who, Toothless? Not at all! He's my best friend, I could never call him just a pet," Hiccup said. Merida laughed,

"Mind if I ride him?" she asked daringly,

"Oh, I'm not sure dats a good idea," Queen Elinor said quickly,

"Let the kids get to kno each other Elinor! They've only just met!" Fergus said with a smile.

"Well, you can ride behind me but I have to direct him," Hiccup said.

"Sure! I kno where we can go!" Merida said as she ran over to the side of Toothless. Toothless's eyes widened as he felt the girl climb on his back and he looked at Hiccup,

"Don't worry bud, she's a friend," he said as he patted Toothless on his side. The dragon rolled his eyes but waited until his friend was on his back and had hooked his prosthetic into place. "Alright Toothless show her what you can do!" Hiccup said. Toothless opened his wings and jumped into the air. Merida screamed in surprise but then continued to laugh as they started flying away,

"Alright princess where do you wish to go?" Hiccup screamed over the roaring wind,

"Go tu dat side of the forest, it's got a great view uf the castle!" she yelled back.

"Alright, you heard the girl Toothless!" Hiccup said. Toothless roared in response and flew at full speed towards the place where Hiccup was guiding him.

"Don't worry; they'll be back before it's too late. Hiccup isn't one to stay up late if it isn't for work!" Stoick said with a smile,

"Well if dats the case, den lets celebrate!" Fergus yelled. The barbarians and Vikings all roared in happiness and started opening bottles and taking out food.

"Oh dear, well isn't this lively," Queen Elinor said to herself. She walked back into the tent and sat down when she suddenly saw something out of the corner of her eye. Merida's bow and arrow sat on the bench where she was. Queen Elinor was never one to be emotional but when she saw the weapon sitting there silently without her loud and brave owner around something was tweaked in her heart. Without a warning, the proud queen began to weep.


	5. Chapter 4 (Mericup Jackunzel)

2 weeks later

"Angus, will ya keep still fur once!" Merida hissed as she buried the giant brush deep into her horse´s messy hair. She was doing her best at sitting on him while getting the hair at the top of his head she couldn't reach standing on the ground. Angus neighed and complained once again and tried to pull away from the girl, she groaned, "Ya think I like dis? Al dis mess Im in? Ya not da only one dat has to get al plucked and cleaned!" she screamed as she attacked his hair once again. Angus neighed and started turning madly, "Angus!" Merida screeched before the horse started galloping at full speed. He halted suddenly right before a giant barrel full of water. The only thing heard from outside the stall was a scream followed by a splash.

"Fergus, looks like ye daughter es havin a hard time with de horse," Elinor told her husband in a hushed tone. King Fergus chuckled silently before the door of the castle burst open to present Merida soaked to the bone. Her wild curls hung down and stuck to her skin and her eyes gave her a look that would scare even Mordur himself.

"If ya meet yur future husband wit dat look on yer face it won't take him a second befur he sails back tu Berk!" King Ferguson said before laughing loud and mighty. Merida kept her angry stare on her father and bared her teeth,

"Ail make sure tu do it wen we meet, den," she growled under her breath as she walked towards the table in the middle of the giant room and slouched into her chair. Harris, Hubert and Hamish sat on the opposite side of her poking her vegetables and making faces at their food.

"Harris, Hubert, Hamish, if ye don't eat yer vegetables ye don't get dessert," Queen Elinor stated simply to her three boys. The boys groaned. Queen Elinor sighed and smiled at her boys,

"Ye kno what, tuday is a wonderful day and ai think ye can go straight to yer dessert. That is, if all goes well wit the vikins," she said as she winked at her daughter. Merida rolled her eyes and the boys jumped up and down in excitement as their mother pushed the sweet bread in their direction.

"Yer in e mighty gud mood today if yer letting them skip the vegetables," King Fergus said with a smile. Queen Elinor simply brushed the statement away and turned to her daughter,

"Merida dear, we have tu go getchu ready for tonight," she said standing, "Come along," Merida gave her mother a tired look and sat where she was, unmoving. "Merida," her mother stated in a stronger tone. Merida closed her eyes and let out a forced sigh before standing from the table in an angry manner and followed her mother out of the room.

"I always thought she oughta be e boy ye kno," Fergus whispered to his sons as he made sure the women were out of sight. The boys nodded and rolled their eyes.

"Mum, wai du I hav to get all dressed up if we already agreed dat aim merryin him?" Merida whined. Her mother started pulling out dresses from the closet that hadn't even been touched by her daughter since they were bought.

"Ye have to make a gud impression. This boy could be the future uf our kingdom," her mother answered. Merida slumped on the bed and blew one of her red curls out of her face.

"Alright mum, let's see watcha got for meh," She stated as she filled her chest up prepared for any tight and uncomfortable dress her mother might try squishing her into. Elinor simply smiled to herself as she finally found the dress she was looking for. She slowly turned and faced her daughter holding it as if it were some kind of treasure, which for her it was. Merida's eyes widened when she saw the red dress in her mother's hands. It was different tones of red and orange laced together with gold. It had a high waist line and the neck hole was larger as if to allow her shoulders to show but a golden strap kept them up. They were a bit puffy at the arms but then thinned out when they reached the wrists. The sleeves kept on going but they opened so that her hands could still function. The dress was long and reached beyond her feet and had a beautiful tail of golden lace. Merida couldn't take her eyes of the dress and she was almost afraid of touching something so beautiful. Her mother smiled at her reaction,

"It wus yer grandmother's," she said. Merida looked at her mom almost like a curious animal that was too scared to do anything.

"Can I try it on?" she whispered almost to herself. Her mother laughed and pushed the dress into her daughter's arms. Five minutes later Merida was looking at herself in the mirror, turning one way and another admiring the dress of her grandmother.

"I knew ye'd like it," Elinor said. Merida laughed and jumped up and down excitedly,

"I never thought I'd be this excited over e dress," she said in a little voice, "But it's not taight and I can shoot ma bow and arrow without breakin it!" Merida said with a happy tone,

"Now Merida, dontcha go tryin to break this dress, its got its years ye kno," Elinor stated, "And besides ye want to look beautiful for yer future husbend," when Merida heard those words her smile faded and she looked down at her hands. For a second she hated the dress. This was what she was going to receive her future husband in! The boy she already knew she would hate because of his guts at sending in his damn name. This dress suddenly represented the loss of her freedom. She clutched her chest and was on the verge of angry tears when arms found her. She was so angry she had not noticed her mother step in towards her and embrace her.

"Merida me child, you have nou idea how hard this is for meh," she whispered as she caressed her daughter's wild hair. "I kno how yu feel but if only ye knew how hard it is fur me to let go of yu. If it were up to meh I would let you be as ye wished but I kno this is the best for the kingdom and I kno you'll thank meh later. But it hurts to say goodbye to my baby," she said the last sentence as her voice cracked and she quickly maintained her posture. Merida held her mother close and she sighed as she remembered everything they had gone through. She had to show at least some maturity, she wasn't going to keep the night from coming anyway.

"Mum, I kno I will." She said with a smile as she looked up at her mother. Her mother wiped away a tear and smiled too,

"Tonight will be faintastic, ye just wait and see, everything is beautiful and perfect just fur you." She said. And for once Merida didn't whine about it.

…

"A couple more kilometers south and we will be on the island of Scotland chief!" One of the Vikings yelled from the front boat. Only a few dragons had come along with them aside from Toothless because they didn't know how to explain to the Scottish how they had tamed the huge animals. But they kept a confident eye on Hiccup and hope he would be able to do all the talking as he usually did. Hiccup on the other hand was practically quivering in nervousness as he sat under the tent on his boat.

"Did you see Astrid's face when she found out? She's never going to forgive me! And this girl, I don't even know if we'll get along. What if she hates me? I bet she expects me to be a huge burly Viking. I might as well say hello princess Merida; I just wanted to tell you that you're marrying the only fishbone in the whole Viking history!" Hiccup ranted on and on to Toothless. Hiss dragon just sat and stared at his rider with his big yellow eyes as he paced around the tent. The women of the village had dressed him and he was looking quite handsome. His normal vest had been replaced with a big and thick dark green wool shirt. Underneath that he had been given a brown turtle neck shirt. Over all that he had an armor made for him that covered his torso and his shoulders had special protectors with spikes on them. He had leather gloves and long green pants on which were also covered at the knees by iron. Finally his prosthetic had been cleaned and shined and his other leg had a thick and furry boot that kept him warmer than ever. Even so the only thing Hiccup could think about was the woman he had to meet and impress in a couple of kilometers.

"Hiccup!" His father's huge voice echoed through the air.

"And to sum it up here comes my dad," Hiccup mumbled to Toothless. Stoick burst through the front of the tent and almost ripped the cloth that was the "door" if so to say.

"How ye doing ma boy?" he asked with a smile on his face. Hiccup did his best and forced a smile on. Hiccup was having a hard time smiling through everything, he wondered if he was still going to be able to smile when he met the princess.

"Oh, you know, getting all manned up for the Princess. Want to make a good impression if you know what I mean," Hiccup said as he placed his skinny hands on his hips. Stoick laughed,

"Of course I do! I remember the day I meet yer mother, it's a day I'll never forget. I saw her blue eyes and in that moment I knew she was the one for me," Stoick said as he sat down near his son.

"Wait, you and mom meet through arranged marriage?" Hiccup asked raising an eyebrow. His father nodded,

"It was de first day of spring, we had just come back frum one of our battles against a horde of Monstrous Nightmares and we had managed to kill most and the rest fled off! It was precisely the same day we found out of the existence of the Night Fury!" Stoick stopped for a moment and turned to Toothless, "No offence lad, you know our position back then," he said. Toothless gave Stoick a menacing look did nothing else. "Anyway, I knew that day would be life changing for me but I never thought I would meet the woman of my life. I returned to the island after a wonderful day but at the same time I was bummed. I didn't know how to react to this woman! Dealing with dragons was easy but women? They're almost twice as frightening!" Again he turned to Toothless, "No offence lad," Toothless rolled his eyes and then nodded in agreement. Stoick then turned back to his son, "So I walked slowly to my house and saw my father standing there with his head up high and proud of his soon to marry son. I almost felt like running back to ma boat and sailing into the sea. But I kept my head up high and walked into my house covered in sweat and only the Gods know what else. But then I saw her sitting there looking at me with her blue eyes and freckles. I knew I had found my woman there and then." Stoick finished. His smile had gone from a genuinely excited one to a melancholic one. Hiccup could almost see his father's eyes shine with the temptation of tears.

"Wow," Hiccup said, his eyebrow raised as high as it could go and his mouth half open as if to demonstrate how impressed he was at how his father had just opened up to him. "I never knew, you never told me about her," Stoick took a deep breath and put an arm around his son, bringing him to his chest. Hiccup froze for a moment and looked at Toothless with a "what's going on?" look but his dragon simply did a motion similar to a shrug. Hiccup relaxed a bit and het his father embrace him,

"I just want the best future for you Hiccup, and so far you've done great in showing me what you can do. But I just want to help out as much as I can and I've got a feeling this is the right thing," Stoick said as he pulled back and looked into his son's eyes. "So let's go and show those barbarians what a true Viking is about," he said encouragingly. Hiccup didn't know what to say. He felt as if he was dreaming, was this truly his father speaking to him? He didn't know what to do but he knew one thing, if his father had spoken about his mother it meant things were really going in a good direction. He wasn't going to let his teenage feelings get in the way of that,

"Yeah, dad," Hiccup said finally as he smiled his crooked teeth, "Let's do that,"

"Scotland in view!" Gobber yelled from the front deck. Stoick stood up and suddenly his unbreakable shield was up again and Hiccup saw no emotions whatsoever on his father's face.

"Alright, we have arrived," he stated. Hiccup's smile almost fell into a frown but he did his best on keeping his positive attitude on.

"Let's see what this girl looks like," Hiccup whispered almost to himself as he followed his father out of the tent with Toothless at his side. Hiccup almost gasped when he saw the island before him. Scotland was green, but a bright green. Everything was brilliant and shining in the evening sun that was about to disappear on the horizon. The water seemed clearer and not so cold and dark as it was in Berk. Schools of fishes were swimming nearby as Hiccup looked over the side of the ship and he looked up and saw Toothless admiring the view too. It was almost like he was already planning where he was going to fly through and how.

"Relax budy, we still have to get there," Hiccup said with a hesitant smile.

"Well wadya kno, these barbarians have got it pretty good down here!" Gobber said as he pointed out the greenery of the beautiful island ahead. "It's like spring when we're barely out o' winter up in Berk!"

"Sure seems like a good place to fly dragons," Hiccup said thoughtfully.

"Can you see the dock yet?" Stoick asked.

"We believe it should be around that ledge right there!" One Viking answered him. Hiccup gulped,

"Just a couple meters buddy, remember, be cool," Hiccup whispered to Toothless. His friend rolled his eyes as if saying "look who's talking." "Hey, don't give me that look," Hiccup said indignantly.

"Hiccup, stand straight," Stoick ordered. Hiccup sucked his breath in and puffed his chest out trying to stand as tall as he physically could.

"Um dad, I was thinking, since I'm kind of short and my prosthetic isn't really that stable," Hiccup started,

"Ei, no talking bad about my handicraft while Im around!" Gobber yelled from the other side of the boat. Hiccup ignored his comment,

"Do you think I could arrive on Toothless?" He asked finally. Stoick sighed,

"You flew for 5 hours and sailed for a whole day and you waited until now to ask me that?" he said incredulously,

"I'm sorry! I was having pre-marriage nerves!" Hiccup yelled. Stoick sighed and pinched the area right between his eyes.

"Hiccup, I've done all I can. This is your moment. You do as you wish. Just try not to scare them will ya?" Stoick said.

"I know dad but the reason I was asking is because I think you should tell them about the dragons before I appear," Hiccup said. Stoick gave him a look from the corner of his eye,

"I can do that," he answered finally. Hiccup sighed in relief. A part of him was still nervous but another was incredibly thankful his father was being so open minded today. Suddenly Hiccup realized they were right under the ledge and the beach was starting to come into view. He climbed onto Toothless and made sure Toothless didn't get ready to fly or anything of that sort. Suddenly he saw it. He saw the deck covered in lights and different colored tents all lighted up beautifully. There was a whole crowd standing there. More than 100 people, which compared to the amount of Vikings almost four times the amount of people on the ships. Hiccup gulped.

"Hiccup, good luck my son," Stoick said. Hiccup puffed his chest out once more,

"Thanks dad, you too," he answered.

…

"Merida, there they come," Queen Elinor whispered under her breath, as the giant wooden ships came into view. Merida sucked her breath in and kept her head up high the way she knew her mother had taught her even though she refused to do it so much. Her stomach was twisting and flopping up and down. She was so nervous she was sure if she didn't get something to eat soon she would lose her head.

"And so dey finalleh appear," King Fergus said with a smile as he walked towards the deck. They had prepared a welcome party that covered more than half the beach and invited all the clans to welcome the Vikings. Lord Macintosh and his son Young Macintosh stood on one corner of the beach looking tall and proud even though Lord Macintosh had to constantly remind his son this wasn't time to be flirting with his admirers that blew him kisses from the tents nearby. Next to him was Lord MacGuffin with his son Young MacGuffin next to him. Then there was of course King Fergus with his family and to his left was Lord Dingwall with his son Wee Dingwall. His father had an exhausted look on his face after losing track of his son seven times that evening and finally tying a rope to him to make sure he didn't wander off in his imaginary world. Fergus walked slowly and steadily towards the arriving boats. They landed their anchors and soon walkways of wood were slid onto the deck. The first man to walk out of the ship was none less tan Stoick the Vast dressed with huge armor and showing his large biceps.

"My lord," Queen Elinor said with a gasp. The only man in the whole land with a similar body was her husband and he was the king! The Vikings truly were not ones to take lightly.

"I like em" Merida said with an excited smile. After him came Gobber and all the other Vikings. Merida was inside her tent waiting patiently, after all the lady had to wait to be asked to exit by her father when the time was right. Stoick walked up to King Fergus and for a moment it seemed like the world was stood still and silent. Nobody breathed as the two huge men looked into each other's eyes,

"Ferguson," Stoick said finally,

"Stoick," King Fergus answered, there was another long silence. Suddenly it was shattered by two deep and loud laughs that echoed through the vast land of Scotland. The two leaders laughed and finally gave each other a big hug before separating as they patted each other's arms,

"Haven't seen you since the war of the Black Sea," Stoick said,

"It's been tu long my friend, tu long indeed!" Fergus said,

"Looks like Aristocrats aren't the only thing you've been fighting." He said as he looked down at Fergus's leg,

"Oh dis? Nothin but e good memory frum de old days," he answered. They laughed once more.

"Can you understand what he's saying," one of the Vikings asked Gobber who was smiling at the scene,

"Not a word," he answered without changing his expression,

"How about you? How have de dragons ben treatin ya?" Fergus asked,

"Well you wouldn't believe me if I told you!" Stoick said, "But my son tamed the beasts! They have been our friends for over a year!" Fergus's eyes almost popped out of his head,

"What? Dragons! My goodness but wut kind of enchantment did'e use?" Fergus asked.

"I reckon you'll ask him yourself after you meet him," Stoick said with a big smile. Fergus nodded,

"Yes of course! Alright den, Merida dear! Come out tu meet yer future father in law!" Fergus called. Merida had almost forgotten she had to go out and she quickly stood up tall and proud and got ready to exit behind her mother.

"Good luck my daughter," her mother said silently,

"You too mum," she whispered. Queen Elinor opened the door of the tent and walked out with Merida right behind her. For a moment all Stoick could see was a giant mass of red hair behind Queen Elinor.

"Elinor, you look fantastic," Stoick said as he took his helmet off.

"Why thankyou Stoick, ye look quite well yerself," she said with a smile. "I'd like to present mai daughter tu ya. Stoick, meet Merida, Princess of Scotland." Queen Elinor said as she moved to expose her daughter dressed in her elegant red and orange dress. Stoick's eyes widened when he saw the young and fair creature staring up at him with ambitious eyes.

"How do ye do?" Merida said with a smile as she held her hand out. Queen Elinor rolled her eyes and Stoick laughed and shook her hand roughly.

"Quite well, but I believe I am not the man you're looking for," he said, "I want to present to you my son. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, heir of the Vikings of Berk, and his dragon Toothless!" Stoick said in a booming voice that called everyone to look. Merida looked around the huge man towards the main boat. Her eyes were fixed on it, not knowing what to expect from whoever would walk off the ship. Suddenly a huge black figure shot up from the boat and spread its wings. Merida gasped,

"It's a dragon!" she yelled. Everyone gasped and pointed and some even screamed as Toothless did twirls and swooped near their heads. Suddenly he burst out a giant ball of electric flames into the sky that exploded like a firework making everyone wow and ahh at the colors and sparks that erupted in the now dark Scottish sky. With that Toothless let himself drop through the air and he opened his wings just in time as he grazed the ground. He landed on all four and approached the royal family slowly.

"He's beautiful," Merida admired as she ran from behind Stoick towards Toothless,

"Merida, be careful," Fergus called,

"Don't worry; he's practically my son's best friend. He won't touch her," Stoick said calmly. Merida stopped about two feet from Toothless and smiled at him,

"Hey there buddy, where's ye master?" she asked softly.

"That, would be me," a quivering voice came from behind Toothless, Merida raised an eyebrow and tried looking over Toothless's huge head to find the person speaking. A thin brunette boy slid off the dragon's back and walked towards Merida with his chest puffed out. Merida stepped back and allowed him to come out of the dragon's shade. As soon as he entered the light her heart stopped. Standing before her was a boy about her size and age with green eyes she couldn't stop looking at. His freckles covered most his face and his body even though small and thin seemed to demand respect. He was dressed as a warrior and for once her life Merida knew she had fallen for a man. Hiccup was in exactly the same position. He knew this was his turn of speaking but the moment he found those blue eyes over that milk white skin in the middle of the giant mass of curly red hair he knew he had lost it. Not only that but her dress and how beautiful and colorful she looked. It was almost like a dragon had lit her on fire. That's what she looked like, a dragon princess. They simply stared for a couple of seconds before Toothless interrupted their moment with a push of his snout. Hiccup snapped out of it,

"Oh, um, good evening Princess Merida!" Hiccup said quickly. He took his helmet off and got on his knee, "You look astonishing tonight," he said.

"Oh, um, thanks I guess," Merida said as she felt the blood run to her face.

"So far so good," Fergus whispered to Elinor, "Well den! Don't I get tu see me future son in law!" Hiccup was startled by this comment but quickly stood up and walked over to King Fergus.

"Good evening King Fergus and Queen Elinor, it is an honor to meet you both," Hiccup said nervously. Fergus had a serious look on his face but he smiled,

"I can tell we're going tu get along well boy. By da looks uf it we both lost something while protecting wut we luv," King Fergus said. Hiccup looked down and gasped when he saw King Fergus's left foot missing and replaced by a wooden stick. Merida suddenly gasped when she noticed Hiccup's left foot missing and replaced by the prosthetic. "But anyway, since the boy is here why don't we get down tu business." King Fergus said, "And begin the party!" He yelled. The crowd roared and the Barbarians came forward to meet Toothless and Hiccup and the Vikings. Hiccup immediately turned and walked over to Merida.

"Well, here we are!" He said in a shaky voice,

"Yeah, here we are," Merida repeated softly. "Would ya like to go for a walk?" Hiccup smiled,

"Yeah! Do you mind if Toothless comes along?" he asked. "I mean, if you don't want him to I get it. I was just asking because you know you're the girl and the girl chooses because she's the priority and you know Toothless is my friend. I'm not saying I don't care about my friends but I mean I do but I care about you too but…" Hiccup started ranting non-stop. Merida laughed and put her finger on Hiccup's lips,

"Your friend can go, I don't mind," she said with a smile. Hiccup blushed madly as he quickly turned around and called for Toothless. His dragon was there in less than a second,

"Let's go for a walk bud," he said with a smile. With that the three of them started walking alongside the beach, not minding the huge party that was coming alive behind them. For the first time in a long time, Hiccup and Merida wished the moment wouldn't end.


	6. Chapter 5 (Hijack Meripunzel)

Rapunzel stared at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She frowned almost immediately and tried smiling as she tilted her head. Once again she dropped her smile and cleared her throat. Inhale, exhale, smile….. and once again she felt like she was staring back at a fool.

"Agh! I'm never going to be able to impress Jack if I keep on smiling like an idiot!" she said hastly as she turned to face Pascal. The little chameleon simply looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Arrrrgh!" she yelled out in a dramatic manner,

"Honey, are you in there?" a familiar voice whispered. Rapunzel whirled around and saw her father standing at the door,

"Daddy! How is everything? Is he here yet?" she asked hurriedly, "I'm not even ready yet! I don't have a dress and I haven't done my make up or my hair or my nails and I can't even smile without looking like I've had too many drinks!" she said in an exasperated tone.

"But dear, I told you an hour ago the dress was being brought from the castle as soon as it was ready and you don't even own any make up or nail polish! And how many times have talked about your hair?" The king said with a smile on his face, "And no, he has yet to arrive. They will arrive at exactly 5 pm and it's barely 3 so there is time dear. Besides, the whole party is for you, nothing will begin without you." Rapunzel sighed and gave her father a hug,

"I know father, I'm just so excited and nervous! How do you think it will be?" Rapunzel asked, her father simply chuckled lightly,

"Your mother and I met in the same way you know? It was an arranged marriage," he said,

"Really? I didn't know," Rapunzel said innocently,

"Yes, and I was very excited but I could barely stand up straight without my knees buckling under me! But when I met her and kissed her hand and saw those green eyes I knew it would all be alright, and look at you now! It really was all good," he said as he hugged her close. "And believe me love, the moment that man sees you smile he will fall head over toes in love with you."

"Thanks dad," she said with a laugh. Suddenly the door of her room flung open,

"Princess Rapunzel! We have brought you your mother's dress!" one of the servants said loudly. They filed in carrying a huge case with a dress inside. When Rapunzel looked inside she thought she might faint. The dress was green and silver. It was strapless but a pair of silver long gloves sat next to the dress. The dress was long and held an emerald at her right side of her hip where the material led to with elegant folds.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful!" she screeched. Her slender hands ran over the dress lightly. She pulled it up slowly and admired it,

"It was your mother's but now it's yours," he said. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror holding the dress against herself.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes," she informed her father. He smiled and walked out of the room followed by the servants. Rapunzel smiled once more at her own reflection and this time, she didn't stop smiling.

…

The ride to the Aristocrats land was loud and obnoxious and driving the Clauses nuts. They had taken the old fashion sleigh pulled by reindeers that flew over the deep blue ocean. North was directing the reindeer and Mrs. Clause had the front seat. She had learned from her two boys that people called that seat "Shotgun" and now every time they ran to the car she would be the first one there, already seated and shouting, "Shotgun"! The seats were barely enough for the whole family. North was wearing his completely black Christmas suit with white and red figures of Christmas on it and his signature black Russian hat and a Russian scarf. Mrs. Clause had her white dress on with red and pink lace at the ends and tracing patterns throughout the whole material. There were six people behind them. In the front were the two Jacks and Emma, and in the back were Sanderson, Bunnymund and Tooth.

"Jack," Tooth whined, "Jack, give me your music box," Jack was trying to concentrate while listening to music in his little golden device that Sanderson had given him for Christmas.

"Use your own one!" Jack answered,

"It ran out of sunlight and I don't know why! I'm going to get sick any moment so please give it to me!" Tooth hissed,

"Emma, are those honey snacks?" Jackson asked,

"Mno…" Emma said as she tried to talk with her mouth full of the sweet and crunchy substance,

"Emma! Those are mine! You finished yours off a while ago!" he yelled,

"Oh will ya stop the yelling," Bunnymund said flatly. He had been sick the whole time, how he hated to ride on the sleigh. Jackson had a grand time making fun of the poor Bunny.

"Jack, I'm going to be sick any moment now," Tooth warned,

"Be sick, I'm not the one sitting in front of you," Jack answered,

"Hey!" Jackson yelled,

"Oh my god you rascals," Bunnymund complained,

"Jack the music box!" Tooth yelled. Emma gulped hard and loud,

"The reason he's using his box is because he wasted all the sunlight in yours this morning," Emma accused. Tooth let her jaw drop open,

"Jack!" She screamed,

"Emma! You were not supposed to say that!" Jack whined,

"Can I keep the dollar you gave me to keep quiet?" She asked as she stuffed her mouth again,

"Did you keep quiet?" Jack asked sarcastically,

"Emma those are mine! Where the hell do you even keep them!" Jackson said as he searched around Emma.

"Jack I swear the fruits I ate before I left are going to be all over the place any minute now!" Tooth yelled. She looked greener than usual,

"Oh krikey don't even, I'm having enough of a hard time maself," Bunnymund said as he slouched more and more into his seat. He was looking quite green himself.

"Emma stop eating!"

"JACK ITS COMING UP!"

"Im not eaffing anyfing!"

"Just shut up you show ponies!"

"GET YOUR OWN ONE!"

"ENOUGH!" North boomed so loud even the reindeers stopped in mid air causing everyone to halt and tumble forward. Jackson's honey snacks flew out of Emma´s dress when she fell face-first on the floor. Jack managed to stay floating and barely let the little golden music box fall off the side of the sleigh. Tooth flew forward and crashed into Jackson who slipped off his seat and landed buttocks first into the honey snacks. Bunnymund managed to hold on to where he was sitting and Sandy simply smiled at the whole scene. North waited for a moment as Tooth and Bunnymund ran to the sides of the sleigh and were noisily sick.

"We are ready to be quiet and go on?" Mrs. Clause asked,

"Oh god I hope that doesn't fall on any poor fish," Tooth said with a sigh as she pulled herself back in,

"Mom, my pants are ruined," Jackson complained loudly,

"Aw, the snacks," Emma whined as she saw Jackson sitting on the big mess of sticky cookies,

"I said WE ARRE READY OR NOT?" North screamed. Everyone silently went back to their seats without a word. Mrs. Clause searched in her bag and threw Jackson a pair of new pants. She knew the boys well enough to always carry an extra change. North whipped the handles and the reindeer once again started pulling the sleigh. Jack sighed loudly and looked over at his brother who gave him a reassuring smile. Jack felt miserable today. He had been given his father's best suit he had worn at his age (cut to fit him of course) and he had to say he looked quite fantastic. The suit was a tuxedo that was a deep and dark blue with a long tail and he wore silver shoes and gloves. His cold skin made patterns of frost all over his shoulders and back. Everyone in the family looked great. Emma wore a white lace dress that made her look like a little angel and had a crown of non-melting snowflakes he had made for her. Jackson wore a similar suit to Jack except it was not covered in frost and it was black and white, typical tuxedo colors and so were his shoes and white gloves. Bunnymund looked handsome as well and had his own green tuxedo with small patterns everywhere representing the colors of spring. He wasn't the guardian of spring but since Easter fell around that time it was natural for him to relate to that season. Sanderson had his robe which he wore on special occasions and a small golden crown for formality. Finally Tooth was absolutely breath taking. She wore golden bracelets and a golden choker that had little golden chains running down from it with emeralds at the bottom. Her dress was green and purple and yellow combined into a long piece of silk that she wrapped around her body and held together with her golden belt. She had her sword at hand since it was a tradition that the eldest had to carry the sword to protect the family. Truly anyone who saw the family would not doubt in the slightest that they were royalty.

"Father, how long until we arrive?" Tooth asked.

"Well, since we took the snow globe I would say we arre prretty close right now and shud arrive in about five to ten minutes," North said simply. Everyone sighed when they realized they were so close. Everyone except Jack of course, he simply stiffened and looked out trying to distract his thoughts from everything.

"Jack how are you feeling?" Mrs. Clause asked,

"I'm fine mom, I'm happy," He said finally. The parents smiled contently as Jack sighed once more and closed his eyes.

"Houses!" Emma yelled suddenly. Everyone ran over to the right side of the sleigh where she was standing and almost tipped the huge thing to the side. They all smiled and laughed in relief when they saw the island nearby with little lights on them.

"Finally," Bunnymund said with a relieved look.

"Yeah… finally," Jack muttered. A few minutes later they were going over the top of the town houses. People underneath them wowed and pointed at the flying sleigh and how fantastic and magical it was. The castle was in plain view. It was enormous and covered most of the mountain because of how huge it was.

"Jeez, the amount of money these guys have is ridiculous," Jackson said. Jack was starting to look more like Bunnymund with every second that went by. He looked like he was ready to barf. North yelled something in Russian and soon the reindeers descended and landed right in front of the castle. There was a crowd of people ready to greet them. It seemed like the whole kingdom was there united outside the beautiful castle. Suddenly the doors of the castle opened and everyone was silent as they moved to reveal the red carpet set awaiting the guests.

"Welcome my dear friends!" a polite voice said. The voice was tender but at the same time powerful and full of authority. The family looked up to see the king and the queen standing side by side. They looked young and dominant.

"Ah! My dearest friend," North said with a beaming smile. The family of spirits bowed to greet their hosts. The hosts responded likewise.

"And which of these two handsome young men is to marry our daughter?" The queen said with a smile as she realized Jackson and Jack standing next to each other. Jackson smiled politely and separated with Jack elegantly as if motioning his brother was the one. Jack felt like punching for that but instead he simply kept his posture and smiled back. Everything inside of him was fighting this. It wasn't his nature. It was like he had been turned into an ice statue. He wanted to run around and relax like freshly fallen snow, like winter breezes but instead he was using all his will to stay still and look collected.

"It is truly an honor to meet you two today," Jack said in his most polite voice. He walked swiftly to them and took the Queen's hand to kiss it lightly, leaving frost patterns over her skin. She gasped lightly but then smiled in amazement. The king also seemed surprised yet pleased at what he saw. Jack smiled a bit in a modest manner; he usually loved showing what he was capable of but today was a different story. The queen on the other hand took this reluctance to show his powers as modesty instead. She was amazed that such a boy with such power was so unassuming of his capacity. At this moment she knew that this was the right boy for her daughter. She looked at the king and gave him a reassuring smile as the king took an inner deep breath and stepped aside. Jack looked up and saw as the queen did the same and realized they were opening the doors. This was the moment of truth. The woman behind those huge doors was the person he would have to spend eternity with. It took all the will power in his body to not collapse in that very moment.

…

Rapunzel stood silently waiting behind the doors. She wore her mother's dress and was nervously playing with her fingers. What if he didn't like her? What if he hated her and she ashamed the whole kingdom? The thought of it tormented her. She had been a princess all her life, sure it was a gift but on the other side the few responsibilities she had were huge. This was the first one. She had to be able to captivate a prince to ensure her throne. She breathed in and out a couple of times before she had control of the situation. She lost all of it when she realized the doors were opening though.

"Oh god, oh god," she whispered as she stood tall and saw as the light began pouring in from outside. She felt like running away into her tower and staying there forever. But she held her place and made sure to put on a serious and powerful face like her father did. _Remember to smile; _she could almost hear her mother whispering to her in her mind. She smiled almost without thinking as the doors finished opening and she was almost blinded by the huge lights they had put up to celebrate the arrival of the prince. She counted to five before lightly walking out into the cold night. She looked around and first spotted her mother and her father who gave her reassuring smiles. She then looked around and spotted him. He was a tall boy with snow white hair and blue eyes like the snowy winter sky. She smiled as she felt happiness rise inside of her,

"Good evening, Prince Jack Overland Frost," Rapunzel said in her stunning and royal voice, "I welcome you to my home, my prince, and invite you to eat." She said finishing with a smile. Jack smiled back lightly. He looked at the princess and truly saw nothing wrong with her so far. She seemed normal and lively. He took a deep breath before answering,

"Good evening Princess Rapunzel," he answered firmly, "I thank you for your hospitality, my princess, and gladly accept your invitation." They walked up the stairs to greet her from up close and as they did Jack suddenly realized that the golden hair that seemed to reach her hips from the bottom of the stairs actually stretched meters, perhaps even kilometers, into the castle,

"Woah," he said out loud when he suddenly realized what he had said. "I mean, what a huge amount of hair!" he said with a chuckle. Rapunzel giggled a bit,

"It was a gift when I was a baby," she said softly,

"Looks useful," Jack answered.

"Oh it is," Rapunzel said quickly. She saw him analyzing her hair and prepared. She prepared for the questions that would probably come along. How did she manage, was it troublesome, would it get caught in her dress in the wedding. She had thought through every single scenario.

"That is awesome!" he replied suddenly,

"Excuse me?" she asked,

"I said it's awesome! I can't imagine how many cool things you can do with that amount of hair!" He said almost laughing. Rapunzel laughed, she liked the prince, he was friendly and open.

"Shall we enter?" The king asked. The family came in and they headed into the dining hall. It was decorated with marble statues and golden curls and lines everywhere as well as beautiful paintings all over the walls. They sat down and began talking about how things were doing with North and the king and all the siblings as well.

"So Rapunzel is your hair magical by any chance?" Jack asked,

"Yes it is, actually," she answered simply,

"Anything else magical in you?" he asked with a smile. Bunnymund shot Jack a look but he disregarded it completely,

"Not really, no, just my hair, why?" she asked quickly as if scared that he expected more,

"Oh, nothing really, just asking but to be honest I love your hair. My imagination is going free style right now imagining how on earth you must have so much fun with it." He said. They started talking about how she would sometimes use it as a swing or a Tarzan line and other things.

"How about you Mr. Frost, can you make a coin disappear or do you have a bunny in your hat or something of that sort?" she asked raising an eyebrow,

"Well if the Easter Bunny counts I guess you could say so," he whispered,

"The Easter Bunny is here?" she asked amazed,

"Yep, the guy with purple hair right there is the incredibly fuzzy and puffy Easter Bunny himself," Jack whispered. Rapunzel and he stared at Bunnymund as he drank his water. As soon as he realized this he gave Jack a confused look,

"What," he asked. Both of them snorted and tried to contain their laughter before their parents gave them silencing looks. Even so as soon as the older people looked away they giggled softly. Jack was relieved beyond comparison. This girl was nice, open minded, smart and she was real. She wasn't an illusion like some of these families were. The rest of the night was calm and entertaining. Afterwards the Overland family headed to their rooms in the castle where their things had been moved to after they arrived. Jack had a room to his own and as soon as he arrived he threw himself into his huge bed and sighed.

"Looks like the chick is cool," a voice said from the door,

"Jackson, the chick is very cool," he affirmed. His brother ran over and threw himself on the bed too,

"Well, looks like we won't be doing prison break here eh?" he asked. Jack shook his head.

"Nah, I think everything will be fine," he replied. And for once, Jack actually believed it.


	7. Chapter 5 (Mericup Jackunzel)

Rapunzel stared at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She frowned almost immediately and tried smiling as she tilted her head. Once again she dropped her smile and cleared her throat. Inhale, exhale, smile….. and once again she felt like she was staring back at a fool.

"Agh! I'm never going to be able to impress Jack if I keep on smiling like an idiot!" she said hastly as she turned to face Pascal. The little chameleon simply looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Arrrrgh!" she yelled out in a dramatic manner,

"Honey, are you in there?" a familiar voice whispered. Rapunzel whirled around and saw her father standing at the door,

"Daddy! How is everything? Is he here yet?" she asked hurriedly, "I'm not even ready yet! I don't have a dress and I haven't done my make up or my hair or my nails and I can't even smile without looking like I've had too many drinks!" she said in an exasperated tone.

"But dear, I told you an hour ago the dress was being brought from the castle as soon as it was ready and you don't even own any make up or nail polish! And how many times have talked about your hair?" The king said with a smile on his face, "And no, he has yet to arrive. They will arrive at exactly 5 pm and it's barely 3 so there is time dear. Besides, the whole party is for you, nothing will begin without you." Rapunzel sighed and gave her father a hug,

"I know father, I'm just so excited and nervous! How do you think it will be?" Rapunzel asked, her father simply chuckled lightly,

"Your mother and I met in the same way you know? It was an arranged marriage," he said,

"Really? I didn't know," Rapunzel said innocently,

"Yes, and I was very excited but I could barely stand up straight without my knees buckling under me! But when I met her and kissed her hand and saw those green eyes I knew it would all be alright, and look at you now! It really was all good," he said as he hugged her close. "And believe me love, the moment that man sees you smile he will fall head over toes in love with you."

"Thanks dad," she said with a laugh. Suddenly the door of her room flung open,

"Princess Rapunzel! We have brought you your mother's dress!" one of the servants said loudly. They filed in carrying a huge case with a dress inside. When Rapunzel looked inside she thought she might faint. The dress was green and silver. It was strapless but a pair of silver long gloves sat next to the dress. The dress was long and held an emerald at her right side of her hip where the material led to with elegant folds.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful!" she screeched. Her slender hands ran over the dress lightly. She pulled it up slowly and admired it,

"It was your mother's but now it's yours," he said. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror holding the dress against herself.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes," she informed her father. He smiled and walked out of the room followed by the servants. Rapunzel smiled once more at her own reflection and this time, she didn't stop smiling.

…

The ride to the Aristocrats land was loud and obnoxious and driving the Clauses nuts. They had taken the old fashion sleigh pulled by reindeers that flew over the deep blue ocean. North was directing the reindeer and Mrs. Clause had the front seat. She had learned from her two boys that people called that seat "Shotgun" and now every time they ran to the car she would be the first one there, already seated and shouting, "Shotgun"! The seats were barely enough for the whole family. North was wearing his completely black Christmas suit with white and red figures of Christmas on it and his signature black Russian hat and a Russian scarf. Mrs. Clause had her white dress on with red and pink lace at the ends and tracing patterns throughout the whole material. There were six people behind them. In the front were the two Jacks and Emma, and in the back were Sanderson, Bunnymund and Tooth.

"Jack," Tooth whined, "Jack, give me your music box," Jack was trying to concentrate while listening to music in his little golden device that Sanderson had given him for Christmas.

"Use your own one!" Jack answered,

"It ran out of sunlight and I don't know why! I'm going to get sick any moment so please give it to me!" Tooth hissed,

"Emma, are those honey snacks?" Jackson asked,

"Mno…" Emma said as she tried to talk with her mouth full of the sweet and crunchy substance,

"Emma! Those are mine! You finished yours off a while ago!" he yelled,

"Oh will ya stop the yelling," Bunnymund said flatly. He had been sick the whole time, how he hated to ride on the sleigh. Jackson had a grand time making fun of the poor Bunny.

"Jack, I'm going to be sick any moment now," Tooth warned,

"Be sick, I'm not the one sitting in front of you," Jack answered,

"Hey!" Jackson yelled,

"Oh my god you rascals," Bunnymund complained,

"Jack the music box!" Tooth yelled. Emma gulped hard and loud,

"The reason he's using his box is because he wasted all the sunlight in yours this morning," Emma accused. Tooth let her jaw drop open,

"Jack!" She screamed,

"Emma! You were not supposed to say that!" Jack whined,

"Can I keep the dollar you gave me to keep quiet?" She asked as she stuffed her mouth again,

"Did you keep quiet?" Jack asked sarcastically,

"Emma those are mine! Where the hell do you even keep them!" Jackson said as he searched around Emma.

"Jack I swear the fruits I ate before I left are going to be all over the place any minute now!" Tooth yelled. She looked greener than usual,

"Oh krikey don't even, I'm having enough of a hard time maself," Bunnymund said as he slouched more and more into his seat. He was looking quite green himself.

"Emma stop eating!"

"JACK ITS COMING UP!"

"Im not eaffing anyfing!"

"Just shut up you show ponies!"

"GET YOUR OWN ONE!"

"ENOUGH!" North boomed so loud even the reindeers stopped in mid air causing everyone to halt and tumble forward. Jackson's honey snacks flew out of Emma´s dress when she fell face-first on the floor. Jack managed to stay floating and barely let the little golden music box fall off the side of the sleigh. Tooth flew forward and crashed into Jackson who slipped off his seat and landed buttocks first into the honey snacks. Bunnymund managed to hold on to where he was sitting and Sandy simply smiled at the whole scene. North waited for a moment as Tooth and Bunnymund ran to the sides of the sleigh and were noisily sick.

"We are ready to be quiet and go on?" Mrs. Clause asked,

"Oh god I hope that doesn't fall on any poor fish," Tooth said with a sigh as she pulled herself back in,

"Mom, my pants are ruined," Jackson complained loudly,

"Aw, the snacks," Emma whined as she saw Jackson sitting on the big mess of sticky cookies,

"I said WE ARRE READY OR NOT?" North screamed. Everyone silently went back to their seats without a word. Mrs. Clause searched in her bag and threw Jackson a pair of new pants. She knew the boys well enough to always carry an extra change. North whipped the handles and the reindeer once again started pulling the sleigh. Jack sighed loudly and looked over at his brother who gave him a reassuring smile. Jack felt miserable today. He had been given his father's best suit he had worn at his age (cut to fit him of course) and he had to say he looked quite fantastic. The suit was a tuxedo that was a deep and dark blue with a long tail and he wore silver shoes and gloves. His cold skin made patterns of frost all over his shoulders and back. Everyone in the family looked great. Emma wore a white lace dress that made her look like a little angel and had a crown of non-melting snowflakes he had made for her. Jackson wore a similar suit to Jack except it was not covered in frost and it was black and white, typical tuxedo colors and so were his shoes and white gloves. Bunnymund looked handsome as well and had his own green tuxedo with small patterns everywhere representing the colors of spring. He wasn't the guardian of spring but since Easter fell around that time it was natural for him to relate to that season. Sanderson had his robe which he wore on special occasions and a small golden crown for formality. Finally Tooth was absolutely breath taking. She wore golden bracelets and a golden choker that had little golden chains running down from it with emeralds at the bottom. Her dress was green and purple and yellow combined into a long piece of silk that she wrapped around her body and held together with her golden belt. She had her sword at hand since it was a tradition that the eldest had to carry the sword to protect the family. Truly anyone who saw the family would not doubt in the slightest that they were royalty.

"Father, how long until we arrive?" Tooth asked.

"Well, since we took the snow globe I would say we arre prretty close right now and shud arrive in about five to ten minutes," North said simply. Everyone sighed when they realized they were so close. Everyone except Jack of course, he simply stiffened and looked out trying to distract his thoughts from everything.

"Jack how are you feeling?" Mrs. Clause asked,

"I'm fine mom, I'm happy," He said finally. The parents smiled contently as Jack sighed once more and closed his eyes.

"Houses!" Emma yelled suddenly. Everyone ran over to the right side of the sleigh where she was standing and almost tipped the huge thing to the side. They all smiled and laughed in relief when they saw the island nearby with little lights on them.

"Finally," Bunnymund said with a relieved look.

"Yeah… finally," Jack muttered. A few minutes later they were going over the top of the town houses. People underneath them wowed and pointed at the flying sleigh and how fantastic and magical it was. The castle was in plain view. It was enormous and covered most of the mountain because of how huge it was.

"Jeez, the amount of money these guys have is ridiculous," Jackson said. Jack was starting to look more like Bunnymund with every second that went by. He looked like he was ready to barf. North yelled something in Russian and soon the reindeers descended and landed right in front of the castle. There was a crowd of people ready to greet them. It seemed like the whole kingdom was there united outside the beautiful castle. Suddenly the doors of the castle opened and everyone was silent as they moved to reveal the red carpet set awaiting the guests.

"Welcome my dear friends!" a polite voice said. The voice was tender but at the same time powerful and full of authority. The family looked up to see the king and the queen standing side by side. They looked young and dominant.

"Ah! My dearest friend," North said with a beaming smile. The family of spirits bowed to greet their hosts. The hosts responded likewise.

"And which of these two handsome young men is to marry our daughter?" The queen said with a smile as she realized Jackson and Jack standing next to each other. Jackson smiled politely and separated with Jack elegantly as if motioning his brother was the one. Jack felt like punching for that but instead he simply kept his posture and smiled back. Everything inside of him was fighting this. It wasn't his nature. It was like he had been turned into an ice statue. He wanted to run around and relax like freshly fallen snow, like winter breezes but instead he was using all his will to stay still and look collected.

"It is truly an honor to meet you two today," Jack said in his most polite voice. He walked swiftly to them and took the Queen's hand to kiss it lightly, leaving frost patterns over her skin. She gasped lightly but then smiled in amazement. The king also seemed surprised yet pleased at what he saw. Jack smiled a bit in a modest manner; he usually loved showing what he was capable of but today was a different story. The queen on the other hand took this reluctance to show his powers as modesty instead. She was amazed that such a boy with such power was so unassuming of his capacity. At this moment she knew that this was the right boy for her daughter. She looked at the king and gave him a reassuring smile as the king took an inner deep breath and stepped aside. Jack looked up and saw as the queen did the same and realized they were opening the doors. This was the moment of truth. The woman behind those huge doors was the person he would have to spend eternity with. It took all the will power in his body to not collapse in that very moment.

…

Rapunzel stood silently waiting behind the doors. She wore her mother's dress and was nervously playing with her fingers. What if he didn't like her? What if he hated her and she ashamed the whole kingdom? The thought of it tormented her. She had been a princess all her life, sure it was a gift but on the other side the few responsibilities she had were huge. This was the first one. She had to be able to captivate a prince to ensure her throne. She breathed in and out a couple of times before she had control of the situation. She lost all of it when she realized the doors were opening though.

"Oh god, oh god," she whispered as she stood tall and saw as the light began pouring in from outside. She felt like running away into her tower and staying there forever. But she held her place and made sure to put on a serious and powerful face like her father did. _Remember to smile; _she could almost hear her mother whispering to her in her mind. She smiled almost without thinking as the doors finished opening and she was almost blinded by the huge lights they had put up to celebrate the arrival of the prince. She counted to five before lightly walking out into the cold night. She looked around and first spotted her mother and her father who gave her reassuring smiles. She then looked around and spotted him. The first thing she saw where two perfect orbs of ice blue. Her heart stopped right there and then. She felt her legs start failing and she realized the moment her eyes traveled down his snow white cheek and across his flawless jaw line that she was doomed. She felt as her weight distribution which she had worked so hard on making sure to keep stable and walk like a lady failed completely and she almost collapsed. But she caught herself just in time before anyone even noticed she had lost it in the first place. She was on the edge right now. She looked up once again into his eyes and felt like even thought they were ice cold that they were melting her heart. Jack on the other hand was in an even worse state. His breath failed him and if he wasn't immortal he perhaps would have run out of oxygen right there and then. He felt his stomach burst into a tingly sensation and something inside of him swelled up until it felt like he was going to burst. That golden flowing hair, that sun crisp skin all so different from his own and those eyes, those grass green eyes that looked like someone had taken spring and put it in her soul. He was afraid of closing his eyes. What if he opened them and it was just a dream? What if he woke up and he was staring at a horrible creature from the aristocrats. This just wasn't possible. How did they have such a pure child? Could it be true? Jack didn't doubt it in fear that it might not be true. He just let his jaw drop open lightly before he let out a breathless, "Wow,"

"Good evening, Prince Jack Overland Frost," Rapunzel said in her stunning and royal voice, "I welcome you to my home, my prince, and invite you to eat." She said finishing with a smile. She could not be prouder of herself. She was bursting in emotions inside but years of training kept them right inside of her. She wanted nothing more than to burst out jumping and twirling in her hair. Jack took a minute to take the last couple of words in. He was still mesmerized at the view of this perfect creature in front of him. Finally a loud throat clearing from his brother brought him back to reality. He straightened himself out and looked up at the princess with a look of ice, unmovable and cold with calculated emotions.

"Good evening Princess Rapunzel," he answered firmly, "I thank you for your hospitality, my princess, and gladly accept your invitation." He replied. It took all the restraint in the world for Rapunzel not to let out a squeal of emotion. He slowly walked up the steps and the family followed close behind speaking to their hosts with glee. As they meet at the top of the stairs Jack looked at Rapunzel's hand and hesitating before slowly reaching down and taking it to kiss it and leave frost curling around her skin. She gasped lightly but smiled at him when he suddenly realized her hair.

"Woah," he said out loud when he suddenly realized what he had said. "I mean, what a huge amount of hair!" he said with a chuckle. Rapunzel giggled a bit,

"It was a gift when I was a baby," she said softly,

"Looks useful," Jack answered.

"Oh it is," Rapunzel said quickly. She saw him analyzing her hair and prepared. She prepared for the questions that would probably come along. How did she manage, was it troublesome, would it get caught in her dress in the wedding. She had thought through every single scenario.

"It's beautiful," he whispered. Rapunzel froze,

"Excuse me?" she asked softly, Jack smiled,

"I said it is beautiful, and it suits you just right," he answered. Rapunzel smiled and the whole family went inside. They entered a huge white dining hall. It was decorated with marble statues and golden curls and lines everywhere as well as beautiful paintings all over the walls. They sat down and began talking about how things were doing with North and the king and all the siblings as well. Jack sat next to Rapunzel and they barely looked at each other. The family wasn't sure what to think, they seemed to get along fine but did they have chemistry? They weren't sure if the two had truly clicked together or not. As the whole family was wondering this and talking about casual subjects, Jack slowly moved his hand to his side loosely and making sure not to get any attention. He moved it towards his left where the blonde sat silently waiting for her food. But Rapunzel herself had been moving her hand the same way. She wanted to see if perhaps this boy would accept her feeling that were at the moment rampaging at light speed. She wanted to touch that cold skin and see what it was like and perhaps even warm them up if he let her. It wasn't possible here but even the slightest graze was enough to satisfy her. Their hands met in the middle and they both stiffened slightly but caused no alarm to the people around them. Jack's breath hitched and Rapunzel was closing her left hand nervously. Their knuckles were grazing lightly; just enough for it to feel like electricity was running through them. The food arrived and they pulled away reluctantly. As they began to eat they barely even exchanged looks but thought of no one else than each other. Jackson was smiling to himself as he saw the blushing couple eat. He knew his brother had found the one for him.

"Well looks like there will be no get away," Jackson sighed,

"What was that mate?" Bunnymund asked,

"Nothing," he said with a suspicious smile, "Nothing at all."


End file.
